Rise of the Guardian2: Forbidden Memories
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: Its been two months since the fusionist Ace Cooper joined Yugi and his gang. But mystery clouds Ace's past, and what will happen when a power older than the Millennium Items is revealed? Plz R&R!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Gotc: Ok ok. So it's been what? A year?  
Ace: kicks back And what a glorious year it's been.  
Gotc: Yup -! And with a new year comes a whole new story in the ROTG series!  
Ace: Had to mess with a good thing didn't cha'?  
Gotc: Yeah... Any way, without further delay...Oh yeah, new story format too.../ Yugi to Yami /.../Yami to Yugi/  
Ace: Wait for it...  
Gotc: One last thing-  
Ace: See!  
Gotc: Quiet you. Like I was saying. If you are reading this and haven't read Rise of the Guardian: Ancient Allies, then I strongly suggest that you stop reading and read that one first. Otherwise, this story of mine shall make no sense.  
Ace: Like it does anyway...  
Gotc: glares One of these days... Aight, on with the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Gotc does not own YGO, but once she is queen of the world everything shall be hers!

Rise of the Guardian 2: Forgotten Memories

Chap 1: Messenger of the Gods

Chaos ruled streets of the small village. Fires turned into raging infernos that swallowed everything in their path. Already black skies became choked out by the heavy smoke that blanketed the village. Ace looked left and right in the midst of the whole thing, before his eyes finally fell on a young girl with long black hair and fair blue eyes. He turned and tried to run to her, only to be swept away by a crowd of panicked people. She turned to see him, as shadows began to churn behind her. Ace could only watch in horror as the darkness surrounded and slowly engulfed her. He cried out, but to no avail. The shadows had almost won its prize. She stretched out her hand and cried out for help as she disappeared in the darkness. Ace suddenly found himself alone, as blood-red eyes pierced the shadows. He suddenly fell to his knees clutching his right shoulder, screaming in pain, while maniacal laughter echoed and rang in his ears...

Ace sat straight up in bed holding his right shoulder, bathed in a cold sweat. He glanced around the darkened room before laying his head in his hands.  
" Please... Not again..."

A loud banging woke him up the next morning.  
"Come on Ace," he head Joey's voice yell, "We're gonna miss the start of da' tournament on t.v.!"  
Ace rolled his eyes, but got out of bed and threw on a shirt before heading out the door.  
"There you happy," he said locking the door behind him, "Jeez, you should rent yourself out as a freakin' alarm clock..."  
Joey just stood there and shook his head laughing.  
" Maybe I should dress ya' too..," he snickered.  
Ace looked at his shirt to see it's tag sticking out just below his chin. With an exasperated sigh he took off his shirt and flipped it around. But as, he was fixing his shirt, Joey caught sight of a large scar that ran diagonally form the inside of his shoulder to the inside of his chest. For the look of it he'd had it for awhile. Joey looked away as Ace flipped his shirt and started down the hall.

"Man," Joey thought looking over at Ace, "I don't care how many tournaments he's been in, there's no way he got that durin' a regulated fight. It looks like his whole shoulder was torn open. Someone, or something, messed him up bad. Come to think of it, he doesn't look too good right now..."  
Ace did look a little worse for wear. He seemed exhausted and large bags hung under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't been sleeping too well.  
"Hey Ace, you ok?" Joey asked, "You look pretty tired."  
"Yeah I'm fine." Ace replied with a weary smile.

Soon they were in sight of the Kame shop and saw the others had already beaten them there. Joey looked over at Ace with a sly smile on his face.  
"5 bucks says I can beat you to the store."  
" And 10 says I'll be in the living room, before you even touch the door."

15 seconds later...

"Um... hey guys," Yugi said raising an eyebrow at his friends...odd entrance.  
"The tournament doesn't star for another 10 minutes you know!" Tea yelled angrily. Ace and Joey had nearly plowed her over while running into the house.  
"Hey Yuge," Joey said looking around, "where's Tristan?"  
Tea shrugged her shoulders.  
"Follow the food wrappings."  
Yugi sat down next to Ace, who was half-asleep already.  
"You feelin' ok Ace?" he asked.  
"Just tired is all..."  
"The Pharaoh hasn't been sleeping well either lately. Says he keeps having this weird dream over and over. Seems to be just like the one I used to have before we met you."

Before Ace could respond, all the lights in the store suddenly blew. Tea shrieked and Ace and Yugi both jumped to their feet.  
"Hey!" Joey yelled running out of the kitchen, "What's wit' the power goin' out like that?"  
"Yeah! The food's gonna go bad!" Tristan added.

Next the windows all shattered, letting in a bitting cold wind. Everyone rushed outside to see what was causing this strange phenomenon, only to find the sky, which had been clear and blue moments before, was now black and shrouded with foreboding clouds. Suddenly, a deep, ominous voice surrounded them, chanting in a strange and foreign language.

"Rancintou manaktoi, Seirshne hanut!"1

Ace's eyes widened in terror, before plowing into the others, knocking them to the ground just as the front of the Kame store exploded behind them. Thunder raged over head, and everyone looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning illuminate the three Egyptian Gods hovering high above their heads. Laughter echoed in an octave so low that it felt as if the vibrations alone would shake them apart from the inside out.  
"Turanimko Katonterranatu."2  
Ace leapt to his feet and responded in the same language.  
"Isur nakoni bohema tu hearatope, soy nokini!"3

/Yugi/  
/Jeez Pharaoh am I glad to see you/ Yugi said looking up at his Yami.  
/What in Ra's name is going on/  
/Ra is/ Yugi pointed to the sky.  
Yami looked up to see the Egyptian Gods towering high above them, as the voice spoke again.  
"Rancintou manaktoi goinhion. Kemhet doimieon asnuto koi, washubo qungio crenkora mogeto ri suten!"4  
"Horieshen kataciti ohwhata!"5  
"Heh, heh, heh. Soy futra ohwhata, Katonterranatu? Losutre zatnobe sone ohwhata...nokito Matasuna."6  
Whatever the disembodied voice had said, Ace's voice became thick with anger as he roared his reply.  
"Karscec hoata drotobe!"7  
"Heh, heh, heh. Ishen kumuona Katonterranatu."

The Gods turned towards the sea, as if in retreat, only to have Ace take off running after them.  
"Ace," Yugi called out, "Come back!"  
"No! I won't let this happen again!"

As Ace dissapered from view, Yugi turned to the others in confusion.  
"Let what happen?"

1 ( Conversation translation) "Gods of Egypt, rise again!"  
2 "Well done Katonterranatu."  
3 "What business do you have here, you monster!"  
4 "The Gods of Egypt are free. Now thunder shall rage across the skies and darkness shall rule the land, as the Age of the Shadow begins again!"  
5 "Not without a fight!"  
6 "Heh, heh, heh. So it's a fight you want Katonterranatu. Then a fight you shall have... on Matasuna."  
7 "Leave that place alone!"  
8 "Heh, heh, heh. Its your choice Katonterranatu."

Gotc: K, so a little strange, but it will make sense here very shortly.  
Ace: Why that stupid little-!  
Gotc: Apapapap. Don't ruin it. Anyhoo, more surprises coming up, and a look into Ace's mysterious past. I hope you enjoy reading this! -!


	2. Chapter 2

Gotc: K, I had some problems loading the first chap, and I'm not entirely sure that the foot notes loaded. So if you need them to help you understand the whole thing better, just e-mail me and I will me more than happy to send them to you. bows to Lord Fanfiction Please don't remove my story for this. I'm just trying to help out my readers.

Ace: And your characters?

Gotc: You are my pawns.

Ace: Great...But speaking of pawns, where's Laura? She hasn't tried to kidnap me or anything lately...

Gotc: Huh. I dunno. But if I see her I'll let you know that you miss her.

Ace: Uhuh. You do that. Wait...

Gotc: And before Laura figures out we were talking about her...

Disclaimer: Gotc does not own Yugioh, or any of the characters, but would once again like to remind the masses that Ace is hers.

Gotc: Yup! Now for the fic! (Remember/ Yugi to Yami /.../Yami to Yugi /)

Chap 2: Eternal Darkness

"Come on guys! He's heading for the docks!"  
After Ace ran off, the others decided to go after him. Whoever, or whatever summoned the Gods, had really thrown Ace for a loop. But what was that language they had been speaking in? How could Ace even understand it? And what about the Gods? Sure, they were the three most powerful cards in the game, that and almost everyone wanted to get their hands on them, but how were they summoned? And why? And what couldn't Ace let happen again?  
Yugi sighed inwardly. He didn't have the answers to any of the questions running rampant through his head. Ace was their friend, so why was he acting so strangely? They'd only known him for two months, and he seemed like one of the group. Come to think of it though, they hardly knew anything about Ace or his past...  
/ Don't worry aibou./ Yami comforted// We'll find out what's going on soon enough./  
/ I guess so... But 'soon enough' may be too late. Look at the sky. It's only 10a.m. and the sun hasn't come back out ever since the Gods were summoned. Not to mention the fact that it's gotten a lot colder./  
/ Yes. I sense dark magics at work here. Covering the land in shadow and sending the world into eternal night. Whoever did this, is very powerful indeed./

Moments later, they arrived at the docks, and began searching for Ace.  
"Guys! Look up there!" Joey yelled above the steadily growing wind.  
Everyone turned to look at where Joey was pointing. Not far off, Ace was running up a cliff that over looked Domino harbor.  
"Come on! We have to follow him!"  
But the group only made it to the path leading up the cliff before Ace took an arcing dive over the edge.  
"Ace!"  
Everyone found their second wind, and ran to the spot were Ace had jumped moments before, but as they peered over the side, several things, one carrying Ace, shot up the side of the cliff, effectively knocking everyone to the ground, as they shot out over the sea.

"What was dat!" Joey said jumping to his feet.  
" I don't know, but has anyone seen Tristan?" Tea said frantically.  
"He was right behind me..."  
From somewhere below them, they heard a roar of a motor in the water. Much to everyone's surprise, Tristan stood smiling at the helm of a speed boat.

"Tristan! Where did you get this!" Tea said in astonishment as the boat skipped across the waves in pursuit of Ace and those things.  
"I used to work at the marina for my cousin," came Tristan's reply, "Instead of paying me, he gave me this. I thought it would come in handy."  
"No kidding!" Yugi said holding on to the boat for dear life.  
" Tristan! Up dere'!"  
Just ahead of them, flew seven winged creatures, and on the back of the middle one, was Ace.  
"Could ya' make dis ting' go any faster?" Joey yelled over the roar of the waves.  
"I'm trying!"  
The water had grown considerably rougher since they had left Domino, and it was getting hard to see anything at all.  
"Guys! I don't see him anymore! Maybe we should go back!"  
"Which way is back?"  
Suddenly an outcropping of rocks loomed in their path, and before Tristan could react, the boat hit them head on. Oil and gas spilled over the waves and ignited, illuminating the area for miles Joey, Tristan and Tea clung to the wreckage, but Yugi was nowhere to be found amidst the burning waves. Then without warning, someone plucked them off of the burning wreck. But this was no boat, it felt scaly and...moving?  
"Tea!" Someone cried over the storm, "Where's Yugi?"  
"I don't know! He must have fallen off the boat when we crashed!"  
The next thing she knew, was the sound of someone jumping into the water.

Beneath the shifting waves that burned high above, everything was peaceful. Calm. Yugi felt himself slowly slipping away as he sank deeper and deeper into the black depths. He absentmindedly tried to get to the surface, but every time he tried, a pain in his head threatened to make him pass out. Yugi drifted limp with the tide and looked to the surface one last time with one desperate thought.  
"Someone...help..."  
Darkness finally claimed Yugi's tired form, as two powerful arms scooped him up and hauled him to the surface...

Tea scanned the blazing area still searching for any sign of Yugi, when she saw Ace's form break the surface, holding Yugi's unconscious form in his arms. He handed him to Tea, then yelled at someone else. Without warning, the place where she was standing lurched into the air and shot forward, nearly knocking Tea off. Somehow she managed to stay on and hold on to Yugi at the same time. She turned back to look at what was left of the wreck, and through the wind and the rain, she saw something pluck Ace out of the water. She looked forward to see if she could see anything, but only darkness met her eyes. She looked down at Yugi, then forward again. She had no idea where they were going, but could only hope that it was better than where they had just been...

Gotc: Ok, so Ace has a little more to him than meets the eye. Not to mention a couple of dark secrets that await you in the next chapter so stick with me and watch for the next chappie!-!


	3. Chapter 3

Ace: GIMME BACK MY C.D. YOU LITTLE RUNT!

Yami: Nope. I beat you in that poker game fair and square.

Ace: Attacks Yami   
(Cue dust cloud fight)

Gotc: sighs I have to hide that poker game... Looks up Oooooh! Readers! YAY!

Ace: sticks head out of dust cloud They're just being polite you know.

Gotc: eye twitches jumps in dust cloud

Ace&Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Squeaky the Whale plushie pops out of nowhere

Squeaky: Ahem, Gotc does not own Yugioh or any of the characters, but Ace is hers for an eternity.

Ace: Ummm... What's with the whale?

Readers: Awwww... It's cute!

Squeaky: Squeak! ;D

Ace: Scoffs It's not that cute.

Yami: takes cover

Hell: Freezes over

Gotc: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Squeaky: While she tears Ace into little pieces, you readers enjoy the fic. (/ Yugi to Yami /.../ Yami to Yugi /) ... Squeak:D

Chap 3: Calm Before the Storm

A fire suddenly flare up illuminating a huge cavern, and Ace's angry expression.  
" What the hell were you thinking! You guys could have been killed out there!"  
" We just wanted to help!" Tea said getting suddenly upset at Ace, "What were we supposed to think with you running off like that? And then talking in that weird language! What exactly did you want us to do? Just sit back and wait things out?"  
Ace looked at Tea with the same angry expression on his face, but instead of yelling again, he sighed and pointed to a blanket that lay on one of the cavern's lower ledges.  
" Joey, cover Yugi up with that blanket. Tristan hand me those two bottles. And Tea, set Yugi over here."  
Everyone hurried to do what they were told. Once everything was in place, Ace pressed his ear to Yugi's chest. He listened to the boy's breathing before grabbing the two bottles with a worried expression on his face.  
"Is Yuge gonna be alright?" Joey asked Ace.  
" I'm not sure. There's a lot of water in his lungs, but I think I can dry it out."  
" How are ya' gonna do that!" Tristan asked suspiciously as Ace pulled out several hot coals out of the fire and set them around Yugi.  
Ace pulled out the stoppers one the two small bottles and poured the contents of them on to the red-hot coals. A blueish steam began to rise form each of the individual coals, surrounding Yugi in a dense cloud.

"There," Ace said satisfied, "That should dry him out, but in the meantime, try to stay out of the steam. It may dry out Yugi's lungs, but it will yours too. So be careful. Now make yourselves comfortable. You may be here a while..."  
"Why?" Joey said getting more and more irritated with Ace's mysterious actions, "What is with you! You've been acting strange ever since I woke you up this morning! Are you mad at me and this is some kind of sick payback! Huh! Yugi could have died out there, and you're writing it off as no big deal!"  
"I didn't ask for you four to follow me out here!" Ace shouted back, "I realize what could have happened, that's why I didn't want you to follow me!"  
"Yeah? And what is that Ace?" Joey said, " We're your friends man, and we just want to help."

Ace looked at everyone with a conflicting expression on his face, before looking at the unconscious Yugi. For a moment it seemed like Ace was about to say something, but it wasn't what anyone expected.

"This is something...You can't help me with...No one can..."

Tea, Joey and Tristan all looked at each other as Ace walked quietly to the front of the cave. Joey threw up his hands in exasperation and sat down next to the fire, muttering angrily to himself.  
"Maybe you should talk to him Tea," Tristan said in a voice barely above a whisper so Joey wouldn't hear.  
"Which one?" Tea asked with a heavy sigh.  
"I'll take Joey. Ace is all yours."  
"Ok. I'll try," Tea said unsure about the whole situation. After all, why was it always her that had to do these kinds of things? Last time she tried to help out someone, she ended up discovering one of her best friends was a 3000 year old Pharaoh. She drew in a deep breath before slowly making her way towards the entrance of the cave where Ace now sat. But before she could even see him, a very large creature lifted up its head ast the sound of her arrival, about causing her to scream. The creature had a large head and long neck that attached to a powerful torso. Four muscular legs ended in razor sharp claws, and a long tail was wrapped around its scaly body. But perhaps the most identifying feature of the beast were the two large, bat-like wings that were folded against the creature's body. Tea had only seen one of these thing on a duel monsters card before, but didn't doubt what it was. A dragon. And it wasn't alone, six others accompanied the one that now stared her in the face, all apparently asleep. But something was strangely familiar about this one, like she seen it before...  
"You should go back inside," Ace's voice said from the cave entrance, " You'll catch a cold out here. Rain's beginning to blow inside."  
"Ace," Tea said taking several steps over the sleeping dragons, "What's got you so upset?"  
She had almost reached him, when she could have sworn she saw a tear run down the side of the fusionist's darkened face. Ace quickly turned his head the other way at Tea's approach.  
"It's just like before...How could I not see it...How could I be so blind..."  
"Ace what are you talking about?"  
Suddenly she saw Ace wasn't talking to her at all. He was stroking the neck of one of the dragons that lay in the cave. She listened intently as the dragons let out a low growl, almost as if an answer to Ace. Tea took another step and accidentally kicked a rock that lay on the cave floor, alerting Ace to her presence.  
"Tea," He said slightly startled  
"Ace, I just wanted to make sure you were ok..."  
Ace let out a deep sigh. He hoped that she hadn't heard anything. No she couldn't have. No one could know what was about to happen. He had to face this on his own.  
"Yeah," Ace said managing a smile, "Just a little tired...You look a little worse for wear too. There's a hot spring in the back of this cave. If you want to, you could wash up. There should be some dry clothes back there too."  
A warm bath never sounded so good. Tea smiled at the thought of it. After all, their crash in the storm had left all of them soaking wet, and there was only so much a warm fire could do.  
"That sounds good," Tea smiled, "Ace?"  
The fusionist looked up at her.  
"Whatever's going on, we'll be there for you."

Ace looked shocked at Tea's words, as she headed to the back of the cave.

Gotc: Well, aside from Ace needing Zoloft...

Ace: Hey!

Gotc: This chap was Weird with a capitol 'W'. But I promise things will shortly be explained, along with Ace's mysterious behavior... I think... Maybe he just needs a hug from Squeaky!

Ace: That little-remembers beating whale is so cute!

Squeaky: Squeak! Hugs Ace

Ace: It buuuuuurrrrrrnnnnnssss! Runs in circles

Gotc: Aww... They like each other... Well keep an eye out for the next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

Gotc: pets Squeaky Awwww... he's cute...

Ace: Glares at Squeaky Grumbles under breath

Yami: What's your problem?

Ace: more grumbling

Yami: If I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous of the whale...

Ace: Now what would give you a stupid idea like that!

Laura Chubb walks in

Laura: I'm back from California! drops suitcases Hi Ace, did you miss- Squeaky! Runs to pet whale

Ace: Hey!T-T

Yami: See? You even want attention from Laura! And she normally shoves you into a bag and locks you up in her basement until Gotc comes to get you!

Ace: not listening Glares at whale

Squeaky: Squeak!

Gotc&Laura: Awwwww...

Ace: T-T sniff No one loves me anymore...

Yami: sigh Just a reminder that Gotc does not own Yugioh or any of it's affiliates, but however still hold claim to Squeaky the Whale! Oh yeah, I guess she owns Ace too...

Ace: HEY!

Yami: On with the fic!

Chap 4: The Lost Civilization?

Tea sighed with pleasure as she slid into the nice hot water. Bubbles came up from the center, and floated across the entire pool, making it not unlike a nice bubble bath. Her worries and fears all seemed to melt away with the relaxing heat. She closed her eyes for a minute before shaking herself awake. Where she was the water was fairly shallow, but towards the middle, it got much deeper. Falling asleep wouldn't be a good thing to do.  
With much reluctance to leave the water she got out and dried herself off before putting on a long white tunic. She tied the garment's silken sash around her middle to keep it in place. The dry clothes felt good compared to the wet ones she had discarded. But there was something troubling about the outfit. Even with the sash, the tunic was a bit too big, but still clearly made for a woman. Why would Ace have woman's clothing lying around? With the tunic came the questions that she though the soothing water had disposed of. Where were they? Why was Ace acting so mysterious? What was going on! The tunic, the dragons, the seemingly endless night. None of it made any sense! Then again, when did any mess she and her friends get into make sense?  
Tea groaned with frustration as she headed out to join the rest of the group in the main cavern. But instead of seeing three bodies sleeping peacefully by the fire, only Tristan could be seen.

Ace sat for what felt like hours staring out at the darkened sky. Bits and pieces of old and unwanted memories floated back to him on the chilling breeze. People screaming, and entire city awash with flame, and evil laughter that penetrated his very bones...  
Ace growled with frustration as he shook the memories out of his mind. Slowly he got to his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed out of the cavern and into the night. The moon had finally made it's appearance signaling temporary relief from the relentless rain and shed welcome light on a day that seemed to have no end. But that's not all the soft moonlight illuminated, for silently tailing Ace, two shadows curiously followed his every move...

"Joey! Look out for that bush!"  
"Man, how can this guy see anything!"  
"_Sh!_ He'll hear you!"  
"Yeah well, _you_ shouldn't even be out here!"

Joey had seen Ace sneak away from the cave and had proceeded to follow him. Even Yugi, surprisingly enough, had woken up and joined in the chase. But not all of the effects of his' brush with death had completely worn off yet, Yugi showed by giving a small, but still wet cough.

"Yuge, you should go back. That cough's not gone yet and it's still cool out."  
Yugi just shook his head.  
"Sorry Joey. I'm just as curious about what Ace is up to sneaking away from the cave. Not to mention maybe finding out where we are exactly..."  
"I know what you mean. Maybe it's just me, but I've been gettin' dis weird vibe from dis whole place..."  
"Same here. I wonder if-"

Yugi cut off as Ace came to a stop at the edge of a hill. The two tried to see what Ace was looking at but were unable to see anything from their...comfortable...postion in several bushes.

"Hey let's try over here," Yugi whispered to Joey, "I think we may be able to see what he's looking at by that tree. There's some bushes there too, so maybe he won't see us."

Cleverly slinking from shadow to shadow, the two finally made it to the new spot Yugi had spied. From there they could see that they were on the edge of a small valley that gently sloped down to what appeared to be a large group of flowering trees. But there was something odd about the way the trees were growing. Instead of coming up in a haphazard fashion, as most trees do, these were in straight and even rows with a fair amount of space between each row. At first glance, they seemed to be looking down at an orchard, but there was something wrong with the paths in between the rows. At the base of each tree, there was a slight mound that ran all the way to the base of the tree of the opposite row. Yugi carefully looked over each row, until his eyes fell upon a pit that had been dug at the end of the last row. Suddenly it hit Yugi. This was no orchard...

"It's a graveyard." Yugi said with a note of surprise in his voice.  
"It can't be," Joey said in disbelief, "It's too big! And look at the trees! They all look like they're about the same age! Besides, a graveyard for who? It was dark when we landed, but from what I could see when we were in the air, this whole island was deserted."

Yugi shot a glance over at Ace. He was just standing there, fists clutched so tight, that even in the moonlight Yugi could see a thin trail of blood run over his fingers. Ace let his head drop lower, but not low enogh to hide the tears that found their way down his face. Then, with a sudden change of emotion ace threw his head up and cried out to the skies.

"_I WON'T LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!_" He cried, "_DO YOU HEAR ME! I WON'T LOSE AGAIN!_"

Yugi turned back to Joey who was now looking at him with sympathetic expression on his face.

"Maybe the reason this place is deserted...," Yugi said turning back to the valley, "Is right there in front of us..."

Gotc: Right. So it was short, sue me. But the next one will be longer...I think... hopefully I will have it up soon. Oh yeah and welcome back Laura.

Laura: is still petting Squeaky It's so cuuuuutteee...

Ace: T-T nobody loves me anymore...

Gotc: And with that I bid you good people, adieu. R&R plz so I know if y'all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Gotc: Hmmm... I wonder where Squeaky took off to...?

Laura: Ummm... I think that Ace said he was going to take him swimming...

Ace: throws Squeaky into ocean Muahahahahahahahaha! I'm freeeeeeeee!

Yami: Uh Ace, points to Squeaky

Squeaky: Swims happily Squeak!

Ace: Nooooooooooo!

Yami: Yeah see... Whales kinda swim...

Gotc: looks outside Awww... they get along so well... Oh disclaimer! Right!

Disclaimer: Gotc does not own Yugioh and is quite tried of stating so.

Gotc: on with the fic!

Chap 5: The Lost Civilization?

Yugi and Joey somehow found their way back later that night and quietly crept into the cave, hoping that they hadn't been missed.

"Yugi! Joey!"  
Yep. They'd been missed.  
"Where have you two been?" Tea said looking at the two with a stern face.  
"Yeah man? We've been lookin' all over!" Tristan added.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other with unsure faces.  
"Guys, we found something."

It took a good part of the night, but Yugi and Joey told Tea and Tristan everything. The valley. The flowering trees. Ace...

"A graveyard? Are you guys sure? I mean, exactly how many trees were there?" Tea said in slight disbelief.  
"Hundreds Tea. Da thing practically filled da valley."  
"You should have seen Ace though. He was really upset just from seeing the place. He said something about not losing again too..."  
"What should we do?" Tristan asked  
"I think we should keep it a secret for now," Yugi mused, "After all, he left without telling us, so he probably doesn't want us to know."  
"Why keep it a secret though?"Joey said.  
"Good question."  
"Whatever the reason, Ace will know something's up if he comes back and finds us all awake. We should go to bed." Tea said glaring at Yugi and Joey, "And I mean all of us."  
"Ok Tea," Yugi agreed, "We're going to bed right now. Promise."

Without further conversation, the four all settled down, and making themselves as comfortable as possible as one can on a cave floor, soon fell asleep.

Everyone was woken up the next morning by the smell of meat cooking over an open fire, and realized that in the chaos that had been the day before, no one had eaten. They cautiously ventured out of the cave, glad that the dragons were no longer in the front of the cavern. Ace sat outside, whistling as he roasted a fish over an open fire.  
"Morning guys!" he said cheerfully as they left the cave, "Hope you guys are hungry."  
"You bet!" Tristan and Joey said running to sit by the food, and immediately began stuffing their faces with some of the other things Ace had gathered for breakfast.  
"He seems better this morning," Tea observed.  
"Yeah, but I wonder if he's just putting on an act." Yugi whispered.  
"You two just going to stand there and talk, or are you going to get something to eat before Joey and Tristan beat you to it?" Ace asked.

Yugi shrugged, as he and Tea sat down to what was left of the breakfast feast. Yugi was about to bite into a peach, when a large flock of birds suddenly spooked and flocked form the island's southern shore. Ace got to his feet and watched the birds fly away in a frenzied panic. He reached for a sword and sheath that looked oddly familiar to Yugi and began to walk in the direction that the birds had came.

"Where ya goin' Ace?" Joey said through a mouthful of food.  
"I'm just going to see what stirred up the birds. Stay here. All of you. I'll be back in a few hours." He said without looking back.

Everyone exchanged glances. They had all seen the look in Ace's eyes when he saw the birds take off. He was up to something. Even the dragons that lay a short distance away looked of in Ace's direction, then back at the group of teens with a look that seemed to say, "You're not just going to sit there are you?".  
And none of them did. Minutes after Ace had left them, the odd band of humans and dragons all set out after Ace.  
"Where do ya think he's goin' Yugi?" Tristan asked.  
"I have no idea, but he didn't look so unsure. Almost as if he kinda expected the birds to spook like that." Yugi thought out loud.  
"You really think so?" Tea said nervously as one of the dragons trotted up next to her.  
"To be honest...I don't know what to think."  
"Feh. And ya think dat ya know a guy..." Joey scoffed.

Suddenly, the dragon that led the whole group stopped short and let out a low growl. Everyone got low to the ground in response, and slowly continued forward on hands and knees. Then just ahead they heard Ace's voice cut through the trees. But his wasn't the only one. The four silently peered out of the foliage, to see Ace standing on a long white sand beach staring down another man who stood several yards away. Yugi screwed up his eyes and tried to get a better look at the stranger. He was clad almost entirely in black, with a thin line of red outlining all of his robes. A hood on his cloak hid most of his face, but a strange glowing rock hung around his neck. Yugi's attention was drawn back to ace as he addressed the stranger in a foreign tongue.

"Son hearatope, soy nokini!"1 Ace growled, "Kunsaton rishi. Ytamo wrecska son?"

The man opposite Ace let out a bone-chilling laugh that made all of them flinch.  
"Kucha Katonerranatu, no suato wrecska tu. Rancintou manaktoi hanut toki. Wrecska son ani Atemu rokuta koi nagatao. Gironqu, fanher nayak kuchak?"  
Ace's eyes narrowed at the man's question.  
"Ustadi learcha?"  
"Oh? Tu leardoni son urse..."  
Then the man's gaze shifted to the bushes where Yugi and the others were hiding.  
"Korhiry rasntope!"

Yami had been watching the whole thing next to Yugi, obvious to only his hikari while in his spirit form. But with the man's words, Yami felt a surge of shadow magic suddenly rear up behind them.  
/ Yugi! Look out/  
With his warning, Yami took control as something shot out of the ground and at his legs. Unfortunatly, he had not been quick enough in taking action, and strange roots, alive with magic, wrapped around his calves and drug him into the open just behind Ace.  
Ace whirled around in horror, seeing Yami held captive by the strange roots. His anger shifted as the man spoke again.  
"Hehehe. So good of you to join us Pharaoh. I was hoping for a decent challenge."  
"Who are you! How do you know of my days as Pharaoh!" Yami shouted angrily, trying to break free of the roots that held him fast.  
"Please," the man scoffed, "I am known as Boran. One of the most powerful Shadow Sorcerers of this age. How could a sorcerer of the Shadows not know about the very king that had such mastery over them?"  
"I am known as Boran. One of the most powerful Shadow Sorcerers of this age."  
Yami saw Ace cast an apologetic look at him, but why he didn't understand. He'd gotten himself in this mess. Ace had told him them to stay put.

"You may as well tell your friends to come out of the bushes too. After I'm through with you two, nothing will save them anyway."  
"Finish with me?" Ace practically laughed, "You over estimate your chances, and underestimate me."  
" I'd watch yourself Katon. If you have forgotten, I still hold the three Gods, ad as soon as I have the Puzzle and the crest that hangs around your neck, I will have all I need to cover the world in eternal darkness and release the shadows once more!"  
"It was you who stole the Gods!"  
"The Gods mean nothing," Ace said, the calm look in his eye swiftly changing.  
"Well then, since you're so confident that you can overcome the Gods... I propose a Shadow game." Boran taunted.  
"Fine." Ace agreed.  
"Oh but you don't understand, I won't be dueling you alone. In order to be able to use the Millennium Puzzle, I must also defeat the Pharaoh. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Litteraly." Boran sneered.  
"Over my dead body!" Ace roared.  
"Oh but see that's the idea."  
"You sorry excuse for a wizard! The sun will go out before I put one of my friends in harm's-"  
"No Ace, I don't think we have much of a choice. Besides," Yami grinned, "He stole the God Cards. I can't let that go unpunished."  
"Yami, you don't understand-"  
"I'm glad you see it my way Pharaoh. But before we begin, I can't help but wonder if you have any idea where you are?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Katon didn't tell you? I thought he would share something like this with you."  
Yami looked at Ace who could not bring himself to look the king in the eye.  
"Why, you now stand on all that's left of the great civilization of Atlantis."

dramatic music

Gotc: looks like Dartz isn't the only one who knows about Atlantis, Eh? K, well that's all for now, parents nagging for me to get off comp. parents nag in backround so before something in my head explodes, I'll leave the story at that. Until next chappie!


	6. Chapter 6

Gotc: Ok. To recap what happened last chap, Yugi an everyone are all on Atlantis...or what's left of it. Why you ask? Read past the disclaimer and all shall be revealed...

Disclaimer: Gotc does not own YGO and hopes that none of you will sue.

Gotc: Now for the fic!

_Chap 6: L et the Secrets Be Unleashed._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How can dis place be Atlantis?" Joey said jumping up from the bushes, "We all saw Dartz drag dat place back under da sea! Besides, it was a whole city! Not a little island!"

"Joey!" Tea hissed at him, "We are supposed to be hiding!"

"You can't hide if someone knows where you are," Tristan said standing up next to Joey.

"A wise choice," Boran smirked

"According to a _very_ reliable source," he said glancing at Ace with an odd smile on his face, "Not every Atlantean was doomed to sink beneath the waves as their home did. They escaped, and came here."

"That's _enough_ Boran..."Ace growled cutting the wizard off short.

"Oh ho, hit a nerve did I? What's the matter with a little history lesson? I think your friends would like to here about your ancestors..." Boran's sneer could be seen even with the cloak over his head.

"Ancestors?" Yami gawked. It was finally beginning to make sense. "If they were your ancestors, then that means you're part Atlantean!"

"No...," there was a heavy tone in Ace's voice as he spoke, "Not part. I _am_ Atlantean."

A hush fell across the island. Ace was still unable to meet anyone's eyes as they all stared at him.

/ How? Wouldn't he be really old or something/

/ He could be another spirit like Ironheart and Chris./

/ Yeah. But they never mentioned another Atlantean./

/ I don't know Yugi. Only Ace does.../

"Now now," Boran's voice called from across the field, "We've wasted too much time as it is digging up the past. Shall we begin this duel so that I may take possession of the items I desire?"

"Yes," Yami replied in a diplomatic tone, "but I think that you're forgetting one important thing. I can't duel you without my deck. And with my legs locked like this I have no way of getting it."

"You forget Pharaoh," Boran chuckled maniacally, "I posses magics forgotten to this day and age."

Yami could feel the hair on his arms stand on end, as Boran began chanting something he could not understand. Suddenly a tendril of magic snaked out from the stone around Boran's neck. It was an unearthly color that reminded Yami all too much of the shadow realm it resembled. Then, before he could react, the tendril wraped itself around Yami's left arm. But instead of staying there, it began to grow and take shap, until finally his duel disk was in it's place. Yami stared at it, deck and all there on his arm.

"Check your deck." Ace said falling in behind Yami.

Quickly, Yami flipped through his cards to find they were all there. He stopped briefly as he reached the cards Ace had given him only two months before. Could he really trust him? He had kept so much a secret from them. And now they were faced with another madman who wanted his puzzle, and that odd crest around Ace's neck. But this time it was different. Now Boran had all three gods, a fact which Ace obviously wasn't concerned about, but there was something else. His whole body was visibly on edge. He knew something was wrong, and expected it. Yami jammed his cards back into the slot and nodded to Ace, then turned to face Boran. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't let Ace face whatever it was alone. No matter what.

"Alright Boran. Enough talk. Let's duel."

Gotc: I swear that was the shortest chapters I have ever done. Oh well...I think I'll write another! Next chap posted soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Gotc: K really short last chap. This one's gonna be longer. Anyhoo Lara took Ace, Yami and Squeaky on a vacation with her, so I have a lot of time to myself. I really needed it. I couldn't have those guys fighting while I was trying to write. It's distracting. But now it's nice and quiet. Perfect for writing. Yep. Wow. I don't think I can remember when this house was so quiet. begins hyperventilating How long has it been this quiet for? Where's the noise! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Clicks on really loud tape of Ace and Yami fighting ahhhhhhhhhhh... Much better... Disclaimer plz!

Disclamer: Gotc does not own YGO. Please stop asking.

Gotc: tape continues to blare in background fic time!

_Chap 7: Duel Start!_

"Since I am the challenger, I shall go first. So I'll set The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down. It's your move." Boran taunted.

Yami shot a glance to Ace who was standing a fraction of a step behind him. He hadn't taken his eyes off Boran. Something about this duel was defiantly wrong.

"First I'll summon King's knight in attack mode, and I'll set one card face down to end my turn."

/ We have to find a way to summon the Guardian, before Boran draws one of the Egyptian gods./

/Yes. But now the question is how/

"Playing it safe Pharaoh? You'll never beat me that way. So I guess that I'll just have to show you the hard way. so I'll summon Pandemonium Watchbear in attack mode! And I'll also switch my Gross Ghost into attack mode as well."

"Why are you playing monsters in attack mode? My knight could easily destroy them!"

"You are too quick to jump to conclusions Pharaoh. I activate one of my face down cards, Shield and Sword! Now both my monsters attack points are now 1800, whereas yours is only 1500. Now my monsters attack!"

Yami could do nothing as the two monsters attacks landed, destroying his monsters and a good chunk of his life points.

"Damn," Joey swore, "He's already lost more than half of his life points. And that was just the first turn."

"Yugi's been in tough spots before," Tea said more for herself, "He'll pull through. After all the duel just started."

"Yeah but this character also has the Gods too Tea." Tristan said

"Nice move," Yami said rubbing his stomach where the Watchbear had run into him, "But here's mine! First I activate my face down card, Attack and Receive! Since I lost life points this card activates taking 700 life points from you."

"Big deal. I still have far more life points than you do."

"Not for long. Now I play a magic card, Monster reborn! And I choose to bring back My knight. Next, I'll summon my Queen's Knight! Now that Queen's Knight and King's Knight are both on the field, I can summon Jack's Knight! And since the effects of your Shield and Sword only last for one turn, both of your monsters are wide open for an attack! Queen's Knight, Attack his Watchbear!"

The two monsters met in a clash of metal and teeth as the Watchbear tried in vain to stop the attack before the Queen's knight cut it cleanly in two.

"Now Jack's Knight! Destroy his Ghost!"

A cry went up from the ghost as the knight made short work of its target.

"King's Knight! Attack his life points directly!"

The knight's sword flashed once in the sun before striking Boran, and cutting his life points down to 1100.

Boran glared up at the Pharaoh. He had expected a good game from him, but he was still no match. 1100 life points would be more than enough to finish him _and_ his pathetic fusionist off.

"Yeah! Yuge! Don't let up! This guy doesn't stand a chance!"

"Those fools," Boran thought, "Cheering when victory is nowhere in sight. The pharaoh played one good move. But he's going to need a miracle to defeat me..."

"I play one card face down and end my turn," he heard Yami call.

Boran got back to his feet and drew his card.

"You've played well so far Pharaoh. But I'm afraid here's where your luck runs out. I play Graverobber, and steal your Monster Reborn. Then I'll use it to bring back my Watchbear. Then I'll summon Gravekeeper's Curse. He may be weak, but is special ability will take you down a notch, because when he is summoned, his special ability inflicts 500 point of direct damage to your life points. But I'm not finished with you quite yet. Now I play Ultimate Sacrifice, and for the mere price of 500 life points, this card allows me to summon an extra monster. So I summon Possessed Dark Soul in defense mode. And just to make sure that you can't touch my life points, I activate my other face down card, Swords of Revealing Light! It's to you, Oh Pharaoh. Hehehe..."

/Three monsters in one move. He's defiantly planning on summoning one of the gods./

/ Maybe, but he has no cards left in his hand. Which is why I'm guessing that he played Swords of Revealing Light./

/ So we need to find a way to end this duel before he _can_ summon one of the gods./

"Sounds like you're getting desperate Boran,"Yami asked as he drew his card.

"You don't even know the meaning of desperate. Besides, you won't be so confident when you see the _true horror_ that I have in store for you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Gotc: singing badly One is the loneliest number that you'll ever doooo!

Ace: Uhhhh...we came back two days ago.

Yami: Yes. And in that time we have manage to destroy one table, 3 chairs, a lamp, and 6 bookcases.

Lara: But you guys don't own 6 bookcases.

Ace: Neighbors.

Yami: I think she misses the quiet.

Lara: Yeah...Squeaky, will you do the disclaimer?

Squeaky: Squeak! (Translation: Gotc does not own yugioh, but does own Ace and now has to pay for the damage he's caused to other people's homes. Enjoy the fic!)

Ace & Yami: O.o He said that in one "squeak"?

Lara: On to the fic!

_Chapter 8: The Nightmare Begins..._

It was taking more and more effort to stay awake than the Guardian had expected. His vision swam and even the great Obelisk looked like nothing more than a giant blue blur.

"Ace! Look out!"

The Pharaoh's voice brought him back to reality just in time to see Obelisk's mighty fist rushing towards him. He scurried out of the way, but not far enough to miss the shock of the blow that tossed him at Yami's feet. Gratefully, he accepted the hand Yami presented him and got back to his feet.

Yami looked at the Guardian. Only two turns on the field and he was reduced to this. Shaking with fatigue, and not even able to evade the most brutal strikes that were now coming at him.

/We have to help him! Anything that happens to him out there isn't a hologram/

/I know aibou. I know./

Yami drew his card, thankful that Boran's turn was over. A dragon's image was pressed on to the card. But the dragon was familiar. He had seen it somewhere.

"Kyadreon.." he thought to himself, "Wait! This is the dragon Ace used in our first duel together! But I know I've seen it somewhere else before..."

Suddenly, one of the dragon's that had come with them made itself known by letting out an angry roar that echoed over the field.

"Ah. The Guardian's ever loyal servant. I'm actually surprised to see you, you pathetic waste of scales. I can't that I really expected more from _you_ though Kyadreon." Boran mocked form the field.

Yami looked up in surprise at the dragon, then back at the card. No it couldn't be... But the dragon matched every detail of the card. A bright golden band running down his sides, contrasting the obsidian color of the rest of his body. Yami looked down at the card again. They couldn't be the same...

"Are you giving up Pharaoh?" Boran called, "Your moves are becoming slower and slower. Perhaps you finally realized that the situation is hopeless?"

Yami looked at the card, and then at the Guardian. He was fading fast. And while he wanted to believe that he would somehow pull through, Yami knew that it was a fool's wish. He could see it in his friends eyes. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"No Boran! I'm not giving up! Instead, I'm going to give you something else for you to contend with! I summon Kyadreon, the Guardian Dragon!"

But no mighty dragon appeared on the field. No mighty roar shook the ground.

"Ha ha ha! How sad Pharaoh! Even the monsters you summon know it's no use!"

"You...sure?" The Guardian said with a weary, but malicious smile.

Boran raised an eyebrow, and was about to reply, when a fiery blast plowed in to Obelisk, making the god stumble backwards. He looked up in time to see the great dragon land on the field, and bellow his challenge to the lone god. Boran glared back as the Guardian walked up to the new arrival. How the Pharaoh had been lucky enough to draw that blasted dragon, he would never know. In the past, the Guardian and his winged lizard had always meant trouble, but now...now the guardian was mere minutes from insanity, and the Pharaoh and dragon alike would soon follow. _He_ would see sure to that.

Yami felt somewhat better with this new ally on the field. He had served Ace well in his duel, and showed the same defiance towards the gods his master did. He watched as the Guardian supported himself by slinging one arm around the dragon's neck and said something to him, too soft for Yami to understand. Whatever it was, the dragon wanted no part of it. He shook his great head back and forth violently, and let out a whining growl. But the Guardian did not respond, remaining firm in his decision...Whatever it was.

"Another weakling monster on the field is not going to help you Pharaoh," Boran said drawing his next card, "And now I intend to show you just how weak you really are! I now play the magic card Soul Exchange, allowing me to sacrifice _your _monsters instead of my own! And I think you little knights will do as a suitable sacrifice for a god."

Yami could only watch as his only defense disappeared, and the sky above grow dark.

"Now I summon Slyfer, the Sky Dragon!"

The Guardian swallowed hard as the serpent like dragon descended from the sky. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop both god's attacks. Not in the condition he was in. That serum did more than just try to put him to sleep, it seemed to leach his energy too. Besides, he and Slyfer had never really liked each other in the first place.

The Guardian had no idea that Yami was calling his name, trying to bring him out of the serum's hold. But this time nothing was getting through. If he couldn't be snapped out of it, he would be lost to the nightmares that awaited him. But before Yami could do anything, Kyadreon did. The dragon took his left arm lightly in his jaws, then bit down, sinking several sharp teeth into his exposed flesh.

Everyone was speechless. Finally Joey piped up from the sidelines.

"What in the hell is wrong with dat dragon! Let him go!"

"I thought Ace and the dragons were friends! Leave it to a lizard to jump ship and turn on us when the man's down!" Tristan agreed.

Hearing enough of the jeering, another one of the dragons stepped in front of the teens, a scolding look in his dark eyes. Needless to say, all of them shut up. The dragon jerked his head back in the direction of the duel in a "keep watching" sort of way. Everyone looked up to see that Kyadreon had let go of Ace, and was now digging into the dirt, scooping up mouthfuls of the stuff, desperately trying to get the taste of his master's blood out of his mouth. Kyadreon may not have wanted to bite Ace, but the bite was shallow and had served its purpose. The guardian was back on his feet, and while the serum was still eating away at him, he was awake.

"What's wrong Kyadreon?" Boran mocked from across the field, "Have you no taste for blood? It's no wonder you are so weak."

Yami understood now. Ace knew he wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. So he had told Kyadreon to bite him. And the dragon obviously didn't enjoy it.

"Pharaoh," the Guardian said in a voice, only he and Yami could hear, "I hope...you have a plan...I'm not going to last...a whole lot longer..."

Yami didn't. For once, he was at a loss of what to do. Two gods were now staring him down, with another waiting in the wings, Ace was on the verge of falling in to an endless slumber, and he only had a mere 1400 life points left while Boran had 4200. But Yami never got the chance to tell him before Boran continued with his move.

"Next, I think I'll play the magic card Quick Attack! Allowing my new god to attack you this turn! Slyfer! Obelisk! Show those fools the meaning of despair!"

Yami could do nothing as a fiery blast welled up in Slyfer's jaws and Obelisk charged forward. But the Guardian wasn't going to go down without a fight. Colbat blue aura gathered in his hands and surged forward to meet Slyfer's attack head on. He had avoided one, but forgotten about Obelisk as the god's fist connected, sending both Guardian and dragon flying. Kyadreon staggered to his feet and managed to let out a weak roar of defiance. But he was the only one. Several yards away, the Guardian lay face down on the ground, unmoving. The serum had finally done its work.

"Ace!" Yami cried out, "Get up! Ace!"

But the Guardian didn't move, and Boran cackled at his victory.

"Look at the mighty Guardian now! Face down in the dirt like a dog! Even he couldn't stop me Pharaoh! And now, you're next."

Gotc: Muahahahahaha... evil I am...

Ace: Zzzzzzzz...

Yami: Will you wake him up! He snores louder than you do!

Gotc: Hey! cue fight

Lara: wearing referee uniform All right you two break it up!

fighting continues

Lara: sighs Ok this may take a while, but I the meantime plz r&r and the next chap will be up soon! Hopefully...


	9. Chapter 9

Gotc: Well, another day, another fic.

Lara: DID YOU START ANOTHER ONE!

Gotc: Maybe...but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to finish this one!

Yami: Darn.

Ace: Zzzzzzzz...mmmmm...pizza...

Yami:...he dreams about food. I thought that was just a Joey thing.

Lara: Apparently not. I bet he'd be even easier to steal asleep... goes to find sack

Yami: And before all hell breaks loose-

Glass breaking sirens go off Screams evil laughter

Yami: Never mind. On to the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned here. Steal it somewhere else.

_Chap 9: The Three Keys_

Boran's laughter echoed over the field. His victory was assured now.

"Do you understand now Pharaoh? There is no man alive who can defeat me! Soon you will fall before the might of the gods, and your Puzzle shall be mine!"

Yami looked up, with a new glare in his eyes that made even Boran take a step back.

"I may not know much about my past, but I know that I defeated the gods before. I _will_ do it again, and save Ace from that nightmare you sent him to."

"With all due respect Pharaoh," Boran said darkly, "when you see what I have in store for you, I guarantee you won't be so confident. The gods I took from you hold more than the keys to your memory. They are the keys to the very realm from which they were born. Control all three, and you control the Shadows themselves."

"So that's why you wanted them. To unlock the Shadow Realm."

Boran gave a quiet chuckle.

"You think too small Pharaoh. I could care less about the shadows. It's what lurks _within them_ I seek. You know of the Great Leviathan?"

"How could I forget?"

"Heh heh. That beast was merely the steed for the horror I intend to release. You see, as soon as I have assembled all three gods, I shall release the Ruler of the Shadows himself!"

Yami's mouth went dry at the thought. The Great Leviathan had nearly killed him and his friends. Had it not been for the Legendary Dragons and the Gods, it probably would have. And now Boran was going to release _Its _master.

"Then I'll just have to defeat you be fore you assemble the gods!" Yami called out in defiance. He didn't know how yet, but he would find a way...somehow. Yami cast a glance at Ace's unconscious form. Then a feeling swept over him. He wanted to fight this monster, and protect those he cared about. He wasn't sure what came over him, but it felt right. He _would_ win. And find a way to save Ace.

"It's my move Boran! And I'll play one monster in defense mode, then two cards face down."

"Then it's time for Slyfer's special ability!" Boran laughed as the Sky Dragon's second set of jaws opened wide, "Blast 2000 points from his monster!"

Slyfer was about to fire, when out of nowhere, Kyadreon slammed into the God's giant head.

"What! You cant attack my God yet!"

Now it was Yami's turn to chuckle.

"Kyadreon is the Guardian's dragon. But without his master to control him, he becomes feral, attacking anything he feels a threat. And I guarantee your Gods are much more threatening than my defense monster. It's your move."

Yami cast a mournful look at his fallen friend. Ace was starting to writhe and moan in his nightmare educed state. Boran caught his stare and decided to rub it in more.

"Sad isn't it? Your friend there suffering and there's not a damn thing you can do about it Pharaoh."

"Why don't ya' just your mouth! Ya' pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

Boran raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh's blonde haired companion.

"You think that just cause' you have the Gods that your gonna beat my buddy! Or Ace for that matter!"

"Hahaha! Look around you fool! Two of the three gods have been summoned, with the last soon to follow. The Guardian now lays unable to save anyone, or himself for that matter, and you still think that the Pharaoh still has a chance?"

"Hope only comes when all chances of success have failed."

Boran turned his attention back to Yami. He had to give him credit. That simpleton of a Pharaoh was going to see this through. And his friend were going to back him up to the end. They'll just share in his suffering as well.

"Since it's my move, I'll draw one card, then finish this game once and for all! That dragon won't stand up to my next attack and with 1400 life points left I'm sure you won't either! Now my Gods, attack and finish this game!"

But no duel-ending blast came. Instead a cry of pain came from the two Gods. Crackles of electricity spontaneously sparked, preventing either one of them from attacking. Boran glared angrily at Yami.

"What did you do!"

"Heheh. I activated one of my face down cards, Gravity Bind. It effectively stops any monsters with four or more stars from attacking. And your God fall safely in that category." Yami remarked.

"Clever move..." Boran growled, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well, then I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Dark Magician Girl! And that's not all, I'll also play the magic card Sage's Stone, allowing me to also summon the Dark Magician!"

"You think your precious magicians will save you? I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken."

"My magicians haven't failed me yet and they won't start now!"

An evil smile curled across Boran's lips.

"Then I think that is high time we break that tradition. Activate face down card, Dark horn of Summoning!" (A/n: this card does not exist to the extent of my knowledge. Plz do not hate)

"What's that do?"

"It's simple really. It allows me to summon one monster in the same category as those on the field. Which sadly leaves me with only one option...Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Yami could only watch as the final God descended from the darkened skies to join the others. All three had been summoned. All three keys were now poised to unlock the door. His magicians and Kyadreon wouldn't last long against all three Gods, or whatever they released from the shadows.

"Fortunately for you Pharaoh, after I summon my monster, my turn automatically ends, regardless of Ra's ability. So draw your last card, so I can end this game."

Yami knew there was nothing in his deck that would stop the God's wrath next turn. No monster or spell, magic or trap would save him. Suddenly an idea hit him. Nothing _in _his deck could help, but there was someone who could! Ace had been bold enough to hang on to Slyfer's neck in their first duel, and hadn't showed the least bit of fear when he heard just exactly what they were up against. The only problem now lay in the nightmare he was trapped in.

/ There has to be some way to snap him out of it/

Yugi floated transparently next to Yami, staring at ace as if he would give him some kind of clue.

/ Wait. Whatever happens to him happens for real right/

/ Yes.../

/ Well, when Joey was being controlled by Marik, we were able to break through to him by reminding him of his friends. So why can't the same go for Ace/

/ But aibou, we hardly know anything about him. And I don't think he ever really considered us as friends.../

/ We have to try something/

Yami drew one more card from his deck. It was one Ace had given him. Flute of the Summoning Dragon. He remember when Ace had played it. That tune. He had used it before...It wouldn't be much use to summon a dragon, now that Kyadreon was already on the field but just maybe...

"I activate the magic card Flute of the Summoning Dragon!"

No sooner had the words left his lips, did the all too familiar tune settle on the field. It was ancient. Power carried in its notes. Power that everyone could feel in their very bones. Yami looked hopefully at Ace.

"Please... We need your help..."

But Ace didn't stir, and Boran's victorious laugh rang above the tune.

"Hahahaha! Face it Pharaoh, he's not coming back! You failed! Now my Gods! Finish him!"

Yami hung his head as the God prepared their attacks. It was over. He had tried and failed everyone. Light from the Gods was beginning to build, and his monsters all moved in front of him in a last ditch effort to protect their master. But he knew better. None of them would survive this. He felt the rush of air that signaled the God's attacks barreling towards him. Their roar almost drowning out the tune that still played over the field. He could barely hear his friends pleas to run.

"Yuge! Get outa there!"

"Come on Yugi! You'll be killed!"

But Yami only shuffled his feet a few inches, before the vines wrapped around his legs tightened. He wasn't going anywhere.

Joey jumped over the bush, and started towards Yami, when Tristan pulled him back.

"Let me go Tristan! I've gotta help Yugi!"

"Don't be stupid! You'd be killed!"

"Rrrargh! Let go! Ace! Help him! Please!"

There was nothing left to do. All they could do was watch...

_Ace walked through the streets of his home. People were happy and for once, no one gave him the look that meant he wasn't wanted. But before his eyes, everyone vanished, and the peaceful scene before him was replaced with destruction and mayhem. People lay motionless in the streets, fires raged across the town, destroying all in it's path. He turned to see a figure shrouded in shadow hovering above him. Blood red eyes met cool cerulean and a crippling pain shot through his shoulder. Ace collapsed to the ground clutching his shoulder as the figure moved away. The pain was almost more than he could bear, but he managed to follow its movements. He realized with sudden horror what it's targets were. His friends, oblivious to everything were talking happily to one another, unaware of the creature sneaking up behind them. He tried to yell at them to run, but no sound came, and the pain kept him from getting up. He could only watch as one by one, the shadow devoured his friends. Then_ _only darkness surrounded him. He was all alone. Again. He couldn't save them. Then something new drifted through the darkness. It was faint at first, but soon grew stronger. The lullaby he knew as a child. It wasn't much, but strangely it comforted him. Giving him strength. Through the music he could hear voices, calling out to him. _

"_Please...We need your help..."_

"_Ace! Help him! Please!"_

_Somewhere in the distance a light glowed softly. He could hear his friends pleas coming from it. Ignoring the pain, he got to his feet. They needed help_, _and he wasn't going to forsake them... _

Back in reality, Ace's eyes fluttered open. He wasn't sure how, but the nightmare was over. But now he could hear the roar of the gods attacks rushing to meat Yami in one thunderous blast. Snatching his sword from the ground next to him, he shot towards Yami. He had failed once, he would not fail again...

Yami shielded his eyes from the light pouring off of the Gods attacks that were now only a few yards ahead of him. This was it. He futilely braced himself for the blast he knew he would not survive. But no searing hot blast hit. Cautiously he opened his eyes, to see Ace mere feet in front of him, meeting the God's attack head on. His sword as well as his hands glowed with a fiery aura, and was holding his ground under the sheer power of the attack.

"Ace!"

Ace turned to meet Yami's bewildered stare. Something in his eyes had changed.

"You didn't honestly believe that I'd let someone hurt my friends did you?"

Quickly he turned back to the task at hand. The very ground beneath his feet was beginning to buckle. His aura grew stronger until it was to bright to look at. He took one step forward, pushing back the Fury. Then he let his aura fly into the ball sending it back to it's creators. It exploded with a blast that rocked the entire island. Dust and rock flew into the air, covering the field with a cloud of smoke. Without warning a gust of wind blew it away, revealing Boran and the Gods, untouched.

"Hehehehehehe...Hahaha Hahahaha! So Guardian! You were the one prophecy speaks of! The One to defy the Gods. I should have know after 3000 years you and the Pharaoh would find each other again."

"How are they still standing? That attack shoulda toasted em!" Tristan gaped from the sidelines.

"That snake activated negate attack. That musta been the card he put face down awhile back"

"You sound a bit hysterical Boran. What's wrong? Are you afraid? After all, you've read the prophecy."

"Fool. I'm far from it. But now I see the Gods are useless. So now I sacrifice all three!"

The Gods let out an anguished cry as each one was sucked into the swirling shadows behind them. Yami could see Ace visibly tense as a dark presence settled around them, only Boran's voice breaking through the eerie calm.

"You may have beaten the Gods, but you will never survive what's to come!"

But Boran never heard what Ace mumbled under his breath.

"You stupid fool...I already have..."

As Boran spoke, a huge creature emerged from the Shadows. Large bat-like wings spread out creating a powerful gust of wind as it stepped forward. A dragonish tail ended in a massive cleaver-like mass of bone. Razor sharp armor, two jet black swords, and a crimson cape adorned the beast topped off by a horned helmet, out of which shone two blood red eyes. This Being seemed to emanate the shadows it came from. Yami found himself speechless as he stared at this new Creature. Only Boran had found his tongue as he welcomed the Beast.

"Gaze upon the Destroyer, for this is your fate! The first casualties of the Dark Lord of the Shadows! Welcome back Lord Sharrackor!"

Gotc: Let cities burn and empires fall in the wake of the Dark Lord!

Yami: _Just in case you can't tell..._ Gotc's on a bit on an evil overload at the moment.

Ace: And lack of sleep. She's been at this since 8pm. And its now officially...2:30 am.

Gotc: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DO NOT REQUIRE SUCH THINGS MORTALS! I AM- falls to ground snoring

Lara: How sad.

Ace: I was just thinking the same thing. 'Cept your's was nicer.

Yami: Ok. She's out cold for now, but she heard that song by Rascal Flats, and will wake up in a writing frenzy. Most likely an evil one


	10. Chapter 10

Gotc: Hmmm... School starts soon...WHY MUST SUMMER GO BY SO FAST!

Ace: Cause you spend all of your time locked in a small little room with a pencil, pad of paper, your computer, and Yami.

Yami: shakes in corner Don't make me go back...

Gotc: I thought you liked to play video games!

Yami: Not for 48 hours staright!

Gotc: Whatever. K I'm a liittle pressed for time so I have to make this quick. Squeaky! Disclaimer!

Squeaky: Squeak! (Translation: Gotc does not own YGO and sadly never will. Ace however will remain her slave until the end of all time.)

Ace: ... Thank you Squeaky! Please start the fic before that whale ends up in a _very_ bad place... oh and for those of you with weak constitutions, this chap gets a little ugly so watch out. But for those out there who love pain and misery, this chap's for you!

_Chapter 10: Rise of the Guardian_

"How does it feel to be free again my master?"

Yami looked at the monstrosity before him. He could fell the puzzle burning almost white-hot against his chest. Never before had it reacted so violently to anything. Sharrackor. So this was the Dark Lord Boran had planned to release all along. The monster dwarfed even the Gods in size as he stretched his gigantic wings. The Dark Lord let out a roar that Yami felt rather than heard. His voice carried in a deep baritone the made him want to double over in pain. No wonder he was known as the Dark Lord.

"_Ah...I thought I'd never be free of that wretched realm..How good it is to feel fresh air again_."

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU FACE IN THIS REALM AGAIN YOU MONSTER!"

Yami looked to see Ace standing before the towering Beast, literally shaking with anger. Aura poured off of his body in huge amounts. His eyes now held nothing but anger, sorrow and countless years of pain.

"_Hehehe...Who is it that dares to defy my return? You boy? Humph. You seem familiar..." _Sharrackor said glaring at Ace.

Yami could see Ace tighten the grip on his sword making his knuckles go white. Why did this look so familiar? Ace hung his head so his eyes were no longer visible.

"So I see that after all this time you don't remember me..."

Then from somewhere behind Yami, Kyadreon let loose a massive blast that struck the Dark Lord squarely in the helmet. Sharrackor roared in pain and surprise and tried to peer through the smoke the blast had created. But before he could find the culprit, Ace appeared through the smoke riding on Kyadreon's back, eyes flashing with fury.

"If you do not remember me, then perhaps the bite of my blade will jog your memory!"

Using all the strength in his body, he brought his sword down on Sharrackor, the ancient blade slicing through the flesh on the monster's massive shoulder, where a piece of armor had already been sliced away...

Yami and Yugi watched the scene unfold from below, in both awe and disbelief. Everything suddenly made sense. This was Yugi's dream, playing out again before there very eyes. Ace, the dragons, Sharrackor. This had all happened before. And before, only Ace had survived...

/No way.../

Sharrackor howled in pain. It couldn't be. He should have been dead!

"_You!"_

A vengeful grin appeared on Ace's face, as he bared his right shoulder revealing the scar that ran there.

"That's right Sharrackor," he said tracing the scar with two fingers, " You missed."

For a moment Sharrackor looked stunned, but then he began to laugh in the maniacal way only villains can.

"_Hahahahahahaha! And here I thought Atlantis was dead! You're a good deal tougher than I first gave you credit before. I was sloppy. But I can give you my word, this time: I. Won't._ _Miss._"

"You may be surprised Sharrackor. A lot's happened since you were here last," Ace said pulling the small crest out from around his neck, "I won't be as easy to beat as I was back then."

Sharrackor stared at the crest wide-eyed.

"_So not only has Atlantis survived through you, but the Guardians as well. Impressive. You must have taken the deaths of this island's people hard to accomplish so much. It's a shame really, that you will be joining them so soon. I hope you have a place in that little valley for yourself."_

Anger quickly returned to Ace's eyes.

"How dare you even mention that! You have no right to even be here! Do not flaunt their deaths in front of me!"

Sharrackor grinned menacingly.

"_What's wrong?" _He asked disappearing from view, only to reappear just a breath behind Ace, "_Still bitter!"_

"Bitter doesn't even start to cover it."

Sharrackor swung at Ace only to connect with nothing but air. But Ace wasn't far. In fact, he was just below the Dark Lord's fist, arm outstretched and glowing an angry blue.

"You missed again."

Ace let the energy fly into Sharrackor, violently jerking the Beasts's head backwards.

"And here I thought you would be difficult to beat."

But Ace's victory was short lived. As if nothing had even happened, Sharrackor looked Ace in the eyes, completely unharmed. For the first time, Ace's eyes filled with terror.

"_Don't be so sure you have won just yet Guardian."_

With one blind fast stroke, Sharrackor smacked Ace and Kyadreon out of the Sky as if they were no more than a fly. Kyadreon hit and flew into the underbrush near Joey and the others. Ace wasn't as lucky. The force of the impact shattered his armor, leaving only broken scraps uselessly clinging to him. He tried to get back up, but before he had the chance, he felt Sharrackor's gauntlet close around his body. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the shard of metal closest to him, as Sharrackor brought him up to eye level.

"_Hmph. I was hoping for more of a fight from you. Oh well, perhaps I'll amuse myself by breaking each bone in your body," _He said squeezing the body in his hand until he heard a satisfying 'crack', "_one by one."_

Ace could feel his ribs snapping like twigs underneath the pressure. He knew full well that he couldn't take much more of this. With all the strength he had left, he plunged the shard in his hand in to a weak spot in Sharrackor's gauntlet. The Dark Lord cried out in pain and hurdled Ace to the ground. Ace lay there for a moment, strugling to breathe, but before he had a chance, he felt Sharrackor's foot slam onto his back pinning him facedown to the ground.

"_You pathetic worm. How dare you even think about opposing me. Guardian or not you never stood a chance. It took all seven to seal me away before_. _And here you are. All alone. But then again this shouldn't be anything new for you. After all, I'm sure you've spent plenty of time alone."_

Ace was far to weak now to say anything. Blood seeped out of a corner of his mouth staining the ground crimson. All he could do now...was listen... Then he heard the voices of his friends calling out to him, and to Sharrackor.

"Leave him alone Sharrackor! He's no threat to you now! Your fight's with me!"

The Pharaoh. He couldn't let him get mixed up in this. It was his fight. He couldn't let this monster hurt him.

"Nooooo...Ph...ar..aoh...don'...t..."

"_How sweet. Trying to save all you have left from me? I'm afraid your little friends were doomed the moment I set foot in this world. Before I spared you the agony of watching your family die. This time you won't be so lucky."_

Ace took a shallow breath as Sharrckor removed his foot off of him. But where it was going was what worried him. He could only watch as the Dark Lord hovered over Yami, then with out any hesitation caught him up in a sadistic red and black beam. Yami's cry carried over the island. He knew what sharrackor was doing. He was sucking the very life out of him. But he couldn't do anything but watch as his friend was slowly killed. It was over. He had failed. Everyone. His freinds. His family. His promise to all of them. He had sworn so many years ago that this would never happen. And now here he lay just letting it! No! It won't! Not again!

Instinctively he reached deep within and grabbed hold of a power he never really knew was there, letting it course through his entire body, flooding him with new life and strength. This day would be Sharrackor's last.

"_SHARRACKOR!"_

The Dark Lord released Yami and turned to see what he thought was the beaten Guardian back on his feet and seething a white-hot aura.

"To you I have lost my home and my family. But it will be a cold day in Hell before I will ever lose to the likes of you!"

Then Ace let the energy consume him. He could feel it taking shape around him. Melding itself to him. In one final moment the two became atuned. The fusion complete.

Sharrackor could only look back at the sight before him and shiver. A figure, clad in white armor now stood before him. Mortal words could not describe what had once been in Ace's place. But it was a face he knew, and feared all to well.

"_No!" he screamed, "That's impossible! He can't be human!"_

"_I warned you of this in our last encounter Sharrakor." _It spoke in the same baritone that Sharrakor did, " _The boy is nothing like the others. And I suppose we have you to thank for that. After all, if you would have left this island alone all those eons ago-.."_

"_It doesn't matter what power this boy may hold, Kyron, and you know it!"_

"_Sharrackor...How can you be so blind? The power Katon used, the power that has defied you from first to last, was never mine."_

For the first time fear betrayed Sharrackor

"_Katon has never, until now, drawn upon the power that lies with in the crest. He has sworn to defeat you with his own two hands, and I shall honor that wish."_

The Being Sharrackor had called Kyron, narrowed his eyes, and uttered several words, forcing open the shadows behind him once more and called forth a powerful wind to draw everything in its path back into the shadows. Boran screamed for a brief second, before the shadows consumed him

"_HA! You think the shadows will listen to you when their master stands before them?"_

"_Watch your tongue Shadow. You forget who created that realm." _Kyron growled, and as if on que, tendrils of shadow shot out from inside of the hole and wrapped themselves around Sharrackor.

Kyron then turned to Yami, who lay motionless on the ground at his feet. The Guardian streached out a hand and a soft green glow surrounded Yami's body, then faded away. The Pharaoh stirred slightly, then looked up at Kyron.

"_Katon trusts you Pharaoh, and for good reason. You were willing to risk your life to save his. That kind of courage is rare and never goes unrewarded. And so I have returned to you the strength Sharrackor had taken."_

"Wh-who are you?" Yami managed to stutter

"_I am Kyron the Healer. The spirit who dwells within the crest around Katon's neck, and one of the seven Guardians who fought the shadows at the beginning of Time, and sealed them away within the Shadow Realm. We have since lost our corporal bodies and rely on the strength of men to protect our crests until the time when we are needed again." _

Yami could have sworn he seen what looked like a smile cross the face of the Guardian.

"_Take care of Katon. This hasn't been easy on him, and trying times are soon to come. He will need the help of you and your friends very soon."_

Kyron then turned back to Sharrackor.

"_Now, return to the realm from which you came!"_

"_Never!" _Sharrackor screamed over the roar of the wind

Kyron grabbed the Dark Lord by the collar, hoisted him above the ground and looked him dead in the eye.

"_Let it be heard in this realm and yours, that the Guardian has returned."_

With that he flung Sharrakor into the swirling vortex, his cry fading into nothing.

Thousands of miles away, a man began to laugh to himself in the darkness.

"Hehehe...Welcome back 'Guardian'...Now let the games begin..."

Gotc:WOOOOOOOOOOO! I finished it! dances And left things with a serious cliffe! Kinda...

Ace: Yeah...yay...limps away

Yami: What on earth do you do in your spare time to come up with this stuff?

Gotc: Do you reeeeeeeallllllyyyyyy want to know?

Yami: No, not really...

Gotc: Good. Now on to the next one. Squeaky! Coffee!

Yami: Well...All that aside remember to R&R or Gotc may stop writing...

Ace: We can only hope...Until next fic!


End file.
